Dreaming of you
by Princess of Story tellers
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Naru is still in England and Mai is in Japan. They think about each other during the day and dream about each other every night. Those dreams lead them to something they never would see coming. Whatever it is made Naru and Lin go back to Japan. What made Naru return to Mai. PLease read then review for another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreaming of you...**_

_**Naru is still in England and Mai is in Japan. At night time they would dream about each other. And well...**_

_**You better read if you want to know more.**_

_**Here is the first chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**London**_

Naru looked at the papers in front of him. It was in the middle of the night and all he could think about was Mai. He wondered what she was doing now. Is she still hanging around the rest of the team? Is she healthy?

Does she still have those feelings for him? Naru still couldn't believe that Mai loved him until Lin and Madoka gave him a tongue lashing. He wasn't surprised about Madoka giving him a tongue lashing but getting one from Lin that was unexpected.

"Taniyama-san is a nice girl who put up with you and you insulting her and much more. When Gene appeared in her dreams she told me that she thought that it was you. And you hurt her. I care about the both of you. But when one of my best friends hurts another friend I get angry. I am angry with you. She loves you. She was right... when it comes to people's emotions you really are an idiot."

That was when they got to London. And what Lin said made Naru think of Mai. He couldn't work properly. He wasn't listening to his mother asking about Japan. And when someone brought him his tea he thought of Mai.

Madoka wouldn't let him off the hook about his feelings. One night he went to bed and strangely enough he fell straight to sleep. Then the next time he woke up he everything was white.

He looked around and then saw a familiar figure. They had their backs to him but he knew who it was. "Mai." He called out. The figure turned around to reveal her face. Her eyes were wide. When he reached her she frowned. "Naru?" She asked and Naru nodded his head. Then he looked around again. "So is this where you go when you dream?" He asked. Mai nodded. "Then if we were on a case Gene would show me a vision what happened to the ghost or ghosts." Mai replied. "Is Gene here?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to see him.

Mai shook her head. "I haven't seen him since you left. I think he moved on. And without saying goodbye too."

Then Naru did something unexpected he grabbed her and pulled her in to a tight hug. "Naru?" She whispered in pure shock. Then after a minute she wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

When they pulled apart Mai smiled at him and then the white vanished and a park replaced it. Naru's eyes widened with shock. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's a dream. I can do anything I want in a dream. Except when we were on a case." Mai replied as she sat down on a bench near the pond.

"Mai, I think your abilities are getting stronger... who is helping you?" Naru said as he sat down next to her. "Madoka when she's in Japan, Monk-san, Ayako and Masako." She replied.

"So you keep in contact with the others?" Naru asked. Mai nodded her head. "Monk-san and Ayako are married, Masako and Yasu are together. John is still a priest. How is Lin-san?"

"He's well. Did Madoka tell you about her and Lin" Naru asked looking at Mai who nodded, "I met their son Isaac. He's a real cutie."

"He looks like Lin when Lin was his age." Naru said with a small grin. Then the grin faded when he heard Lin's voice. "Mai, I want to ask you something."

"what's that?"

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Naru couldn't help but ask. Mai shook her head in response. "Ayako tried to set me up on a blind date but it never worked. She ended up with Monk-san. Both Ayako and the Monk tried to set me up with one of Ayako's friends by trying to lock me and that friend in a room. But the friend and tricked them by locking them in the closet together. That's how the doctor and the Monk got together."

Naru chuckled at that. He felt himself waking up. "Goodbye Mai." He said and Mai waved as she ran down the path that led to nowhere.

"Naru, wake up." Lin was shaking him. "I'm awake. I'm awake. Now what is it?" Naru groaned as he sat up.

"Firstly you were saying Mai. And secondly your father wants to see you."

_**Japan**_

Mai could always tell which twin is which. Gene smiles when he sees me and Naru doesn't. Mai was surprised when she saw Naru even more surprised when he hugged me. Anyway it was good to see him. She thought

Mai woke up and looked at the alarm. It was only six thirty in the morning. She still has an hour and a half till she needed to go to school. I tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't so she got up, had a shower, got dressed and got breakfast.

Mai didn't find another job because she wanted to concentrate more at school. Ayako is paying for her rent against her wishes. "Well, you either get another job or you live with me And Houshou." Ayako once said to Mai.

The day went to slow for Mai. All Mai wanted to do was to go and hang out with Masako and Yasu. Finally the last bell went and Masako and Yasu were waiting for her at the gates. "Where are we going to day?" Mai asked. "We are going on a holiday for the summer holidays." Yasu said with a grin. "You, Masako and I are staying in a hotel right near the beach." He added.

Mai perked up. "Really?" She asked while clapping her hands in excitement. Masako grinned, "Yep, My parent's own the Hotel and they wondered if we would like to stay there. The hotel has booked two rooms for us so you'll have your own room." Masako said.

"Alright, when do we go?" Mai asked as they jumped in to the car. "As soon as you pack." Yasu said.

Mai got home and packed and rang to tell Monk-san and Ayako where she'll be. And soon they were off.

They got to the Hotel and Mai checked out her room and saw the view of the ocean. Mai remembered the time her mother took her to the beach. They splashed in the water, they tried to surf, and they also made sandcastles.

A knock on the door made Mai come out of her memory. "Mai, get changed in to your swimsuit. Let's explore the hotel and the beach." Yasu called. "Okie dokie." Mai called out and changed in to her bikini. She wrapped her sarong around her waist and got her hat and sun block and her beach bag that had her towel and left the room.

The room itself was huge. It looked more like an apartment then a hotel room. It had its own kitchen, laundry, lounge room with a TV. The bedroom had another TV with a DVD player and DVDs and there was a door that that led to a bathroom.

Mai met Masako and Yasu in the lobby they explored the dining area, the games room and then they stopped at the pool and stayed there.

That night they were all in Mai's room watching movies. "Wouldn't it be more fun if the whole gang was here?" Yasu said, still watching the screen. Masako and Mai nodded in agreement.

It would be a lot more fun if the whole gang was here.

_**There is chapter 1.**_

_**Chapter 2 will be right after this one.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**And please note that I am writing a sequel to fifteen year old girl but that won't come until later, much later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed and want another chapter.**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**London**_

Naru went to bed and instantly went to sleep. And waiting for him was Mai. She was on holidays with Masako and Yasu at the beach. "Masako's parents own the hotel. And the room is more like an apartment then a hotel room." Mai said. Naru chuckled. "Want to walk on the beach?" Mai asked. Naru nodded and suddenly the beach appeared.

Mai swung him around. "That's the hotel." She pointed to one of the biggest hotel. "Big." Naru commented. They walked along the water's edge. "Gene loved the ocean, he use to drag me out to the beach. Only so he could impress the girls. The girls were fascinated by identical twins. He attracted a scientist who wanted run tests on us. She looked crazy. We ran for it." Naru smiled at the memory.

"On the weekends my mother would take me to the beach only if I did well in school. When I didn't get a good grade in a test she would say that the trip to the beach was off. But we'd end up going anyway. Because she met my dad here."

"Mai..." Naru's voice drifted off. Mai looked at him and Naru took her face gently in his hands and lowered his head and placed his lips over hers. Mai was too shocked at first but then she started to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naru was in heaven. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. When they finally pulled apart Naru rested his forehead against hers and whispered. "I should have done that a long time ago. I miss you." He admitted and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"I miss you too." Mai replied.

They walked hand in hand for the rest of the night. Until Naru felt that he was waking up. "I'll come back before the summer is over. I promise." Naru said and with one last kiss Mai disappeared.

Naru woke up and went down to breakfast. His mother spotted him first. "Noll, why didn't you tell me about your little lady friend back in Japan?" His mother asked. Naru just shrugged and glared at Madoka.

"She is only a friend." Naru finally said. "Come one Noll. You like her. Everybody knew that." Lin spoke up. Naru sent him a glare. "Come on Noll, you know those famous glares of yours don't work on me." Lin joked.

Naru sighed and then said after minute. "Fine. I don't like her. I'm in love with her and her name is Mai Taniyama she is only a year younger than me and she is an orphan. She has ESP and other abilities I'm not aware of."

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you found someone." Luella jumped up from her chair and hugged Naru tightly. _Now I know how Mai feels when Monk-san squeezes the life out of her._ Naru thought. "Mother, please let me go. You're choking me to death." Naru gasped.

_**Japan**_

Mai couldn't believe it. Naru kissed her. He said that he misses her. And that he was coming back to Japan and before the summer is over.

Mai rolled over to see the clock and saw that it was still early so she went back to sleep. A peaceful sleep.

A couple of hours later Mai got up and met Masako at the dining room. "Good morning miss Hara, miss Taniyama." Yasu said in a fake English voice when he saw them. Mai and Masako giggled and sat down. "Now to business. Mai we need to find you a boyfriend." Yasu said and Masako nodded. Mai groaned. "Not this again. I don't need a boyfriend. I'm going back up to my room."

"But Mai, it has been two years since you've seen Naru..." Oh boy was Masako wrong. Mai thought. "What has Naru got to do with it?" Mai said as the waiter came with a container that held her breakfast. "You need to get over him. I have."

"I have too." Mai said and that was the truth. She is his girlfriend now since that dream. But does admitting that you miss them mean that you are dating and that you kissed. Does all that mean you are together? Does it mean something even if it was a dream?

"Look, I appreciate what you two are trying to do but I don't need a boyfriend. I have already got one..."

"WHAT?" Both Masako and Yasu both screamed in surprise.

_**London.**_

Naru got up and booked a flight for Japan so he can get back to his girlfriend. But the only available flight was in two weeks. Naru groaned in annoyance but still booked a flight. _Oh the summer holidays. _Naru thought when he wondered why all of the flights were booked.

He will tell her tonight that he will be there in two weeks. That would give him time to finish work here then pack. And that will give him time to tell his parents. "So you booked a flight did you?" Lin's voice came from the door way. Naru nodded. "My mother and father would be against this if I go alone. Will you and your family come with me? Mai is on holiday at the beach and I want to meet her there. I thought that it might give you and Madoka a break too."

"A holiday... Hmm..." Lin thought for a second then agreed. "On one condition. No ghost hunting." Lin warned. "No ghost hunting, I promise. Now I just need to tell my parents."

"They are in the lounge room." Lin said and left. Naru followed him down. "Mother, father, I'm going back to Japan." Naru said it straight up. Like a band-aid Gene had once said. "Why?" Martin asked his son. "It's that girl." Madoka said with a grin. Naru glared at her then said, "Madoka, I think Isaac is hungry." Indeed he was.

"When are you going?" Luella asked. "In two weeks. That will give me time to finish the work here and pack. Lin and Madoka and Isaac will be coming with me. Lin deserves a holiday."

_**Japan**_

Mai spent the day in her room. She sat in the lounge room asleep. The next thing she knew Naru was leaning over her. Mai looked around her. There was nothing there but the couch she was laying on. She drifted her gaze back to Naru's and smiled then reached up and kissed his lips.

Naru instantly responded. Soon they were both groaning and panting. Naru's hands drifted up her shirt and around her back. His lips drifted down her neck and back up again. Mai's hands went up his night shirt and up his chest. Mai couldn't help but notice the six pack.

Naru met her lips with his again but this time it was more passionate. He pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her bikini top. His lips went back to her neck they went down between her breasts and to her stomach then back up again. Mai groaned with pleasure. Naru grinned an evil grin as he came back up again which made Mai groan even louder.

Now it was Mai's turn. She took him by surprise and kissed him hard on the mouth and just as he was about to respond she let go of his lips and trailed her lips down his neck and suckled on the pulse that was beating wildly there. Naru growled in pleasure and lowered his head and closed his eyes against the pleasure she was giving him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Mai, I want you so bad." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I need you." Mai replied. Naru pressed his weight on her so she could feel what he meant. She could feel his arousal against her lower belly. He was hard and ready. "I want it to." She panted out as she brushed her hips against his making him groan.

With that their night of pleasuring began. And they couldn't stop.

They didn't want to stop.

_**There is chapter 2.**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews.**_

_**And please excuse the mistakes that I might have made.**_

_**Let me know what you think by reviewing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another chapter. **_

_**Thank you to all for reviewing.**_

_**And a special thank you to Fairy of Music and Literature for a wonderful idea for the next chapter to come. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Naru was on the plane to Japan to Mai. He had just woken up from a dream where he had just made love to Mai and he couldn't wait until he could make love to her in real life. They were about to land in about half an hour.

"Lin, two week holiday and then back to SPR. Masako said there were no spirits in the hotel. She made sure of that."

Lin nodded and watched Isaac sleep against his chest. "Lin, did you ever think about having Isaac?" Naru couldn't help but asked. "No, I didn't think about getting together with Madoka. But look at me. I have a beautiful wife and a wonderful son. He is only two years old. I never thought of myself as a father." Lin said as he hugged his son tighter to his chest.

"Well you are doing a good job." Naru commented. "Thank you. What about you, Noll?" "What about me?" Naru asked. "Did you think about having kids?"

Naru shrugged. "Maybe." The question was does Mai want kids? Naru and Mai and I are too young to have kids but Naru didn't want to imagine Mai pregnant with another man's child.

"I don't think that I know how to be a father." Naru admitted. "Neither did I but then when Isaac came in to the world and my instincts kicked in. It's the best feeling in the world. Nine months in his mother. Feeling him kicking in the womb and when I held him for the first time... Well it was amazing. But I was scared that I'd drop him or squeeze him to tight. He was so small. But it is amazing to be a dad."

"It has obviously changed you too. I haven't heard you talk so much in a long time." Naru said. Just then a flight attendant said. "We will be landing shortly so passengers please fasten your seat belt. Thank you."

Naru buckled his seat belt while Lin placed Isaac in his seat and fastened his seat belt before fastening his.

The plane couldn't land fast enough for Naru. When it did he nearly ran out of the plane. He got his bags and went through customs and then caught a taxi to the hotel. Madoka was waiting in the lobby. Isaac saw her first and he squealed in happiness. Lin gave Madoka a quick kiss. "Where is Mai?" Naru asked in greeting.

"At the pool." Madoka replied and watched the young man walked in the direction of the pool.

Naru reached the pool and looked around. He spotted Yasu first. He walked over and caught his conversation with Mai. "Oh come on Mai, why won't you tell me this boyfriend's name?"

"I don't want to." Mai was teasing him.

"Come on tell me." Yasu pestered her. Naru grinned and walked up to them and knelt down next to Mai's chair and kissed her. It felt even better in person. He felt her smile against his mouth and started to kiss him back.

Yasu gasped in shock and surprise. "Naru?" He said in confusion. Naru pulled away from Mai and looked at him. "Yes?" "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see my girlfriend."

"Your Mai's boyfriend?" Masako's voice asked. She appeared right behind Yasu. "Yes. I am and please stop trying to find her another man because if you don't I will have to kill him. Now if you two will excuse us Mai and I have some catching up to do."

Naru lifted Mai up, grabbed his bag and Mai grabbed her beach bag and they went back in the hotel and in to Mai's room.

Mai showed him the room. Naru pulled her against him and asked in a husky voice. "Where's the bedroom?"

"First door on the left." Naru lifted Mai and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom where they collapsed on to the bed.

Making love in real life felt so much better then in their dreams. They were caught up in the passion and their love for each other they forgot about protection...

Lin and Madoka got to their room. It was similar to Mai's but this was a family room. It had a kids room. Since Isaac was asleep Madoka put him in the cot then went in the bedroom which was the opposite door. When she walked in she was hugged from behind by her husband who was hard as rock.

"Alone at last." He whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver. She turned in his arms and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss and led her to the bed.

Naru collapsed on top of Mai. Mai could feel his warm breath on her ear as he tried to catch his breath. "That was amazing. At last I got to make love to you in person." Naru panted as he lifted his head and stared in to her eyes. She smiled at him and he returned it then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Mai grinned in to the kiss when she felt him go hard again. "Ready for round two?" He asked. Mai moved her hips in answer making him groan in pleasure.

The Houshou and Ayako were on the way to the hotel along with John. They had just got a message from Yasu that Naru and Lin a back. Masako sent them one saying that there was a room available for Houshou and Ayako and there was one more room for John.

"How long until we get there?" Ayako asked. "Another hour or so. I'm going to hit the pool as soon we get there." Houshou replied.

"I'm going to see Isaac. I haven't seen him for a month. Then I'm going to his the pool." Ayako said.

"I'm going to see Lin and Naru." John said. "They might be- um busy with their wife and girlfriend." Houshou grinned in the review mirror at John who blushed as he got the picture of what the former Monk meant.

"When did Mai and Naru get together?" Ayako frowned, deep in thought.

"Who knows. We'll ask them when we see them." Houshou shrugged.

An hour past and they reached the hotel where Masako was waiting. "Welcome to my family's hotel. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Where are the others?" John asked as they walked to the lifts. "Mai and Naru are in Mai's room." The lift took them to the second floor. "Mai's room is number 212, Lin's room is on another level. Yasu's room number is 215. Here is your room. John. Here is your key card. Monk-san, your room number is couldn't get the rooms closer to Mai's because the hotel is booked. You three a lucky that the people who were in your rooms left. Since it's the summer holidays. I booked the rooms as soon they were empty. And everything is on the house."

"Thank you Hara-san." John said and unlocked his room. "Thank you for letting us stay here." Houshou and Ayako said as they went in to their room. Masako smiled and nodded then went back to the pool.

Mai got up and put on her robe and went in to the kitchen to make tea. Naru was asleep. Fast asleep. He was exhausted from the flight and from making love twice.

Mai made the tea and brought in to the bedroom. She placed one mug on the night stand and the other under Naru's nose. He sniffed it and woke up. "Oh I missed your tea." He whispered as he took the mug. Mai smiled and got back in to bed and laid her head against his chest. Then her phone went off and the phone was on Naru's side on the bed side table. "Can you get my phone for me please?" She asked Naru who grinned and replied, "You'll have to reach over me and get it."

Mai sighed and leaned over him and got the phone. Naru grabbed her and pulled her over him so she was straddling him and entered her. Mai groaned in pleasure as he moved inside her. The phone rang again. "Go on answer it." Naru dared her as he moved faster.

"Hello?" She asked in a straight voice. She grinned at Naru. She took drama class in school. She moved her hips in time with his making him groan.

"What was that Mai?" The Monk's voice asked on the other end. "Nothing, Bou-san. Naru just groaned in pleasure because I just made him some tea. You know how much he loves his tea." Mai responded. Naru glared at her. He doesn't like to lose so he flipped them over so he was on top.

"Ha yes. We all love your tea. Is there any chance that we can have some?" The Monk asked in a shy voice. Naru groaned once more and collapsed on top of Mai. Mai had to bite her tongue to control her groan of release. "Give us a few minutes." Mai said.

"Okie dokie. See you soon."

"Bye."

Naru got his bearings and slowly got up. He got a bathrobe and put it on then went to get his luggage from the lounge room and went back in to the bedroom where Mai had her bare back to him. He walked over to her knelt down to kiss her soft skin.

"Naru, the others a coming." Mai giggled. Naru groaned. "You are acting like a teenager with too much energy and hormones." Mai joked. "Well I am a teenager and I can't stop wanting you." Naru said as he got dressed.

"And a tea loving Narcissist." Mai whispered as she walked out of the room. Naru chuckled. Still the same old Mai.

_**I'm sorry for not updating. I've had other things on my mind.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter is either too short or to boring.**_

_**I have had to make one of the hardest choices on Friday so I'm not really in the mood to write. But I will. For my readers.**_

_**Please read then review.**_

Mai was lazing out at the pool with lots of sunscreen on, a hat and sunglasses and a large umbrella over her. And she was resting against Naru's bare chest. Naru was reading a book while Mai was asleep.

Well she was asleep when a flash from a camera woke her up. "Oh what a cute picture." Yasu's voice said. Mai groaned and turned her back to him and nuzzled her face against her boyfriend's chest. "Go away Yasu. Or I'll hold your head in the water." Naru said in his most threatening voice. Yasu shivered in fright and went back in to his chair.

"Are you okay Mai?" Lin asked as he walked to the pool with Isaac. "Just a silly nightmare. Nothing to worry about. It just made me sick." Mai looked up at him and smiled at him in reassurance.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I'll be okay. Let's enjoy our last days of the holidays."

"I think I know why Mai and Naru are out here." Monk-san snickered. "Why?" John asked. "She is not well to do some activities in the bed." Yasu snickered in reply.

John still looked confused but the look on his face when he realised that they were talking about was priceless. His entire face turned red.

"Shut up." Naru growled. It was true though.

Mai didn't want to get up. It was the day to go back home. And back to school and work. Naru had to admit that he didn't want to leave. But he came back to re-open SPR in Tokyo.

"Let's stay here forever." Mai whispered. Naru looked at the face of his watch and saw that they still had a few more hours until they had to leave so he rolled on top of her. "Let's make our last time here a good one." Naru grinned at her.

Naru rolled onto his back panting hard and pulled Mai to his chest. "Okay that was amazing." Mai gasped for breath and rubbed his chest.

Then Naru's mobile rang. Naru groaned and reach for it. "Yes?"

"Noll, it's your mother she's in hospital. Can you come home? It's serious." His father asked. Naru noticed that he was upset. "I'm on my way. Book the flight." Naru hung up and got up. "Naru, is everything alright?" Mai asked sitting up. "My mother is in hospital. It is serious. I need to go home." Naru said in sadness.

"Of course. I'll go and tell Lin and Madoka." Mai got up and was dressed in a flash. Naru finished dressing and pulled Mai in to a tight hug. "Thank you for understanding. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take care of your mother first." Mai whispered. Naru let her go.

Mai knocked on Lin's door. "Morning Mai. What can I do for you?" Madoka answered the door with Isaac in her arms. "Naru's mother is in hospital. His father just called him. It is serious." Mai saw Lin jump up and started to pack.

"Thanks for letting us know. Tell Naru that I will meet him in the lobby. Can you call for a cap?" Lin said. Mai nodded and ran back to lift.

When she got back to her floor she saw Naru walking towards her. "Naru, Lin said to meet him in the lobby." Mai said when he reached her. Naru nodded and stroked his knuckles over her cheek gently and asked in a gentle voice, "Will you be okay?" Mai smiled and replied, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. It's your mum you need to worry about."

Naru smiled and gave her one last kiss before the lift door opened. They went down to the lobby and luckily there was a cab waiting for someone who might need a cab. "Let me know how she is." Mai said as he got in to the cab after Lin slid in to the cab. Naru nodded in reply.

Mai waved until Lin and Naru disappeared from view. Madoka came down with Isaac and her bags. "Ready?" She asked. "I just need to pack. That won't take long."

Soon the gang was on the road. They were laughing and joking, waiting for the lights to turn green. When it turned green they were off.

The last thing Mai remembered was a red car coming towards them and then...

BANG!

Everything went black and the sound of Isaac's cries went quiet.

_**On the plane to England**_

Naru sighed when the plane took off. He wanted to be with Mai but he also wanted to be next to his mother who was in the hospital. Apparently Luella fell down the stairs and hit her head very hard and she is in a slight coma.

"As soon as Mother is home and well I will return to Japan." Naru said to Lin. "Was Mai okay with you returning to England?" Lin asked.

"Yes. I promised her I would return."

Hours past and they landed and Naru went straight to the hospital while Lin took his things home. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Luella Davis." Naru asked a nurse when he reached the admission desk. The nurse typed in the name and said, "are you family? Because I can't let you in unless you are a family member."

"I'm her son." Naru said. The nurse nodded, "She is on level three bed two. She is in a slight coma. And your father is already in there."

"Thank you." Naru raced up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lifts. When he reached the room he knocked and opened the door to see his father holding Luella's hand. "Has she woken up yet?" Naru asked his father.

Martin looked up and shook his head. "She hit her head pretty hard and her brain bounced against the skull. She had a cat scan and there didn't appear to be any brain damage, she has a cracked skull. Her doctor is baffled. She doesn't have any life threatening injuries when she should. Where's Lin?"

"He is dropping off my thing, he will be here shortly." Naru replied.

_**Japan**_

Monk-san groaned and tried to open his eyes but there was too many lights flashing. "Sir, we will get you out in a flash." A voice said and soon he felt someone drag him out of his wrecked car. "There is a baby in there. Get him out."

"We got him out. Already he is in the ambulance." Monk-san stood up on shaky legs and walked slowly to the ambulance. He wasn't hurt badly he was just shaken and had a few scratches and bruises.

He saw Isaac and the baby was unharmed. "A girl was covering her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. The other two passengers were not badly injured." The paramedics said when they finished examining Isaac. Isaac crawled over to him.

"What about the brown haired girl?" Monk-san asked. He knew who they were talking about. They were talking about Mai. She tried to protect Isaac. And he is unharmed. "She was rushed to the hospital with the others. They are not badly hurt. We want to take you and the boy to the hospital for a check up." Monk-san nodded and soon they were off to the hospital.

_**Is Mai alright? Is Luella alright?**_

_**What Naru going to do?**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Here is another chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Japan**_

Madoka ran in to the hospital and asked for her son. Isaac wanted to be with Mai so Madoka let him go in Monk-san's car with Mai. Monk-san called her and told her what happened. Madoka wanted to turn Mai in to a goddess for protecting Isaac.

"He is in the food court with Houshou Takigawa another patient. They are both fine. Just a few scratches and bruises." The nurse said. "And Mai Taniyama?" Madoka asked. "She is in a deep coma. She is in ICU. Family members only. I'm sorry. I said the same thing to Takigawa. Family members only."

"Taniyama has no family. We work with her. Houshou Takigawa is like a brother to her. I'm like her Aunt. Mai is an orphan. I'd like to see her doctor." Madoka said. The nurse nodded and went to get the doctor. As she waited the Monk came in with Isaac. Madoka clutched her son to her in a tight hug. She turned to the Monk and asked, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine.

The nurse came back with Mai's doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Simaran. I am Taniyama's doctor. I understand that you are the closest thing to a family. Well you can see her two at a time. Oh and I need to speak her boyfriend or husband..."

"She has a boyfriend. Why do you need to speak to him?" Monk-san asked. "She is pregnant." Monk-san's eyes widened so did Madoka's. "She's what?" Madoka had to make sure that she heard the doctor right.

"She is pregnant." The doctor repeated. "Is the baby alright?"The Monk asked. "The baby is the only the size of my thumb nail. We have to feed the baby by cords. The sooner Miss Taniyama wakes up the better. Let me check on Taniyama-san and then you can see her." The doctor pattered Madoka's shoulder and shook Monk-san's hand and left.

"That idiot, Naru, what have you done?" Madoka stomped her foot. She would have yelled but she had Isaac in her arms.

"Naru and Mai hadn't seen each other in two years. They only thought of each other and not protection. They were in the heat of the moment. I am going to kill him. But I don't think Mai would ever forgive me."

"I've been trying to get a hold of Koujo but I don't know which hospital and there was a storm and the power is out."

"Damn it. What about Hara-san? Do you think she could find them?" Monk-san thought. "No, she went home. Her doctor told her to rest. No one is to disturb her at the moment."

"Damn it." The Monk-repeated. The doctor came back and led them to Mai...

_**England**_

Naru watched his mother sleep. She just woke up an hour ago. And Naru was getting tired but he didn't want to leave his mother's side.

Lin came in and found Naru asleep with his head on the bed. He went over to him and shook him awake. "Naru, go home. I'll stay here. Take your father with you." Naru stood up kissed his mother's cheek. "Ring me when she wakes up again." Naru said as he walked past Lin who nodded and sat down and opened his book.

Naru and Martin drove home. "I'm surprised that you didn't argue with Lin." Martin yawned. "Mother, woke up and she is out of danger so I saw no point in arguing. What about you?"

"I didn't want you to go home by yourself. Besides your mother would have told me to go home. And get some rest. Actually she would have ordered me to go home and kicked me out."

They made it home and went straight to bed. It didn't take that long for Naru fall in a deep sleep. Naru opened his eyes and saw that it was white.

Naru smiled. "Mai, where are you?" Naru looked around and when he couldn't see her he called out again. "Mai." He waited for a few minutes then he saw a figure walking towards him. "Noll." The figure whispered. "Gene."

Gene stood in front of Naru and pulled him in to a tight hug. After minute Naru returned the hug. "I missed you." Naru whispered. Gene pulled away and smiled. "I never left you. I was always there for you. Listen to me. Mai is in trouble she is in a coma... A deep coma."

Naru's eyes widened in fear. "Mai." He whispered in pure distress and sadness. "Go to her Naru." Gene whispered.

"But mother..." Naru was torn between his mother and his girlfriend. "Mother will be alright. She will have father to look after her."

Naru nodded. He was about to wake up so he turned around to face Gene who smiled once more and said, "I'll be with you all the way. Like I always will."

"One question. Did you like Mai?"

"I admit that I'm in love with her. But she loves you more than everything."

Naru nodded and disappeared.

He woke up to find that it was morning. He couldn't have slept that long could he? Naru flipped back his covers and got his bags ready. He had a shower, got dressed and went down stairs where the butler was on the phone. "Ah, Master Davis, Mrs Lin is on the phone and wishes to speak to her husband." The butler said as soon as he saw Naru. Naru sighed and reached out for the phone. "Thank you. Can you please get the car ready to head over to the hospital." The butler nodded and left.

"Madoka, Koujo is at the hospital with my mother at the moment. I can give him a message." Naru said in to the phone.

"Noll, it's the gang. There has been an accident. It was Takigawa-san's car. There was Ayako, John and Isaac. Ayako, Monk-san, John and Isaac are okay, it's just Mai. The other car hit Isaac's door and Mai protected Isaac. You and Koujo have to come back. Isaac is calling for his father."

"We are coming. I already know. Gene told me in a dream. I will get Koujo we will leave England. Stay with Mai."

"I haven't left her side."

Naru hung up and got his bags. "Your father has already left." The driver said as Naru buckled his seat belt. "After the hospital Lin and I are going back to Japan."

"So first to the hospital then to the airport."

"The fastest plane that will get us there in a matter of hours." Naru said.

When he got to the hospital his mother was awake. "Noll, there you- Noll what's wrong?" A mother knows when her child is upset. "It's Mai and the others, they have been in a accident. They are all fine. Hara-san and her boyfriend were in a different car. Madoka was with them. John, Monk-san, Ayako and Isaac were in the car which was in the accident."

Lin jumped up from his seat. "Is Isaac alright?" He asked in a desperate voice. "He is fine. Apparently he wanted he wanted to be with Mai. Mai covered Isaac with her body. Mai... is in a coma. A deep coma." Naru was on the verge of tears.

"Noll, Lin got to Japan." Luella said as she reached out her hand for Noll's. "But mother I can't leave you right now." Noll protested. "I'll be fine. The doctor said I will alright. Mai needs you. Now go."

Naru grinned at his mother and kissed her cheek. "Call me and let me know how you are going." Luella smiled and nodded. "Let me know how Mai is."

Noll nodded and squeezed his father's shoulder and left the hospital with Lin right behind him. "Lin, you didn't take your bags out of the car..." Naru observed. Lin just shrugged.

Naru closed his eyes and thought to himself. _I'm coming Mai. I'm coming my love. _

They reached the airport and boarded their father's plane which will get them there in a few hours. "I should have thought about this yesterday on the way to England." Naru said as he sat down and fastened his seatbelt and gave the signal for take off.

When they finally reached the Tokyo airport. Naru and Lin got a cab to the hospital. In the main entrance waiting for them was Madoka and Isaac.

Lin ran over to them took his son in to his arms and hugged him so tight. When he finally loosened his hold Lin took in Isaac's injuries. "Thank god you're okay." Lin whispered as he pulled Isaac back in to a hug. He also pulled Madoka in to the hug. "Mai is in the ICU. Monk-san will be there." Madoka told Naru who nodded.

Naru went up to Lin and asked if he could hold Isaac. After all Naru is Isaac's godfather. Lin placed Isaac in Naru's arms Naru looked in Isaac's eyes and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeth." Isaac meant "yes." Naru hugged Isaac one more time before handing him back to his father and left for the ICU.

Once he got there he saw Monk-san holding Mai's hand begging for her to wake up. Naru touched the Monk's shoulder. The Monk jumped and saw Naru.

"Naru... She protected Isaac. She is in a deep coma. There is a good chance she might not wake up. The doctor wants to speak to you so I will go and get him and you can have some time alone with Mai."

Naru nodded and took his spot and grabbed Mai's hand. "Mai, I'm here." He whispered.

Monk-san found the doctor and led him to Naru. Naru stood up and shook the doctor's hand. The doctor explained what happened to Mai and what her condition is. "There is something else..." The doctor hesitated.

"What is it?" Naru prompted.

"Taniyama-san is pregnant." The doctor said after a minute.

_**There you are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Will Mai wake up?**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh my gosh thank you for the reviews. I can't believe it. Thank you.**_

_**Here is another chapter.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Naru, go home and get some sleep. There is nothing you can do for her." Lin said as he came up to ICU. "I'm not leaving her." Naru protested sleepily. "You are not doing her any favours by staying here. And you will only get in the way of the doctors and the nurses. I'll stay in the waiting room. And I will call you if anything happens. I'm sure Mai won't mind if you stay at her apartment."

Naru sighed as he got up and reached over and kissed Mai's cheek and touched Mai's stomach. "I love you." He whispered and stroked Mai's stomach, where their child rests. Naru turned to Lin and said, "Call me as soon as something happens." Lin nodded and Naru left the ICU.

Lin sat down in his seat and grabbed Mai's hand. "Mai, please wake up. Naru is miserable. We all are. We miss your cheery personality. You brighten the office. But most importantly you have to wake up for your baby. Wake up for your baby and Naru." Lin watched Mai's face for any sign for waking up. But there wasn't.

Lin sat there in silence and watched her sleep. "Gene, if you are here right now, please tell Mai to wake up."

Naru didn't go home, he went in to Mai's apartment. (Mai gave him a key.) He went straight to the bedroom took his clothes off except his boxers and slid under the clovers. He grabbed the pillow that had her scent on it and hugged it to his chest.

He hid his face in the pillow. His shoulders shook. That was the only way you could tell that he was crying...

_Mai looked around and everything was white. "Am I dead?"Mai asked herself. "No, just asleep." A voice whispered in her ear. Mai jumped and turned around and saw a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar but she can't remember him._

"_Who are you?" Mai asked. "You don't remember me?" Mai shook her head. "My name is Gene. Short for Eugene. I am your spirit guide." Gene said. Mai frowned and shook her head. Gene's expression turned sad. "I'm sorry." Mai was on the verge of tears. Gene smiled and brought her in to a hug. "That is fine. You will remember me and my brother in due time."_

"_Your brother?" Mai asked. Gene nodded sadly. "I'm dead. My identical twin brother is your boyfriend and the father of your baby."_

_Mai's eyes widened in shock. "My baby?" Gene nodded and placed his hand on her belly. "Mai, you need to wake up for Noll, my brother, and your baby. My niece and nephew. You are carrying twins. You need to wake up for them to live."_

_Mai pressed hand to her stomach then back to Gene who smiled and whispered. "It will be alright. You have wonderful friends waiting for you."_

_Mai smiled and nodded and with one more hug she closed her eyes and vanished._

Mai tried to open her eyes but everything was so bright. She opened them and then snapped them closed with a groan. Lin snapped his head up. "Mai?" He squeezed her hand, and hoped that she would squeeze his hand in return and she did.

"Mai, can you hear me?" Lin asked as he dragged his chair closer to the bed. Mai nodded her head and opened her eyes. "Do you remember me?" Lin asked as he pressed the button for a nurse. Mai shook her head and her mouth formed the word "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you remember anyone in this photo?" Lin pulled out a photo of the SPR team. Mai shook her head again and formed the word "Sorry." This time she had tears in her eyes. Lin smiled a rare smile and placed a hand on the top of her head. "It's alright. You will remember them soon. But for now just rest. I'll go and get the doctor." Mai closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Lin found the doctor and led him back to Mai. "Taniyama-san, can you hear me?" The doctor asked Mai. Mai nodded her head slowly.

Lin went in to the waiting room of the ICU to call Naru and the others. Knowing that Naru would be at Mai's Lin called his mobile. "Yes?" Naru answered sleepily. "She's awake." Lin said without greeting. "I'll be right there."

"No I'll come and pick you up. They need to cheek her over and that might take a while. While I'm there I will call the others."

"Lin, I don't want you to leave her." Naru protested. "I don't want to leave her as well but we need food. And I know you haven't eaten at all. I'll get something on the way."

Naru sighed in defeat. There is no use to argue with Lin when he is right. "I'll be there in half an hour or so."

Lin arrived half an hour later with food. "I called the others and they are waiting at the hospital. Naru there is something else..."

"What is it?"

"She doesn't remember who we are. She didn't remember me or the others when I showed her a photo of the SPR team."

Naru knew that most people who woke up from a coma might not remember anyone. But it still ripped his heart to shreds. "Let's eat and go to the hospital." Naru said as he picked up a spring roll.

They ate and went straight to the hospital. Yasu, Masako, Madoka, Isaac and John were waiting outside the ICU doors. "Noll, Houshou-san and Ayako, are with her right now." Madoka said as soon as she saw Naru. Isaac could sense that his parents were upset especially his father so he reach out for him. Lin took him in his arms.

"Daddy." Isaac whispered. Lin rubbed the boy's back. "Hey kiddo." Lin gave Madoka a kiss and a hug. Then Monk-san and Ayako came out and they had tear stained faces. "She doesn't remember us." Ayako said as she sat down.

"I told you that when I called you." Lin said. "Madoka, would you like to come with me?" Naru asked and Madoka stood up and followed Naru.

Mai was wide awake and her eyes were red from crying. "Mai..." Naru whispered as he took the seat closet to her head. "Your brother Gene told me who you are. But I don't have any memories of you or anyone. And he also told me that I was pregnant."

Naru smiled a little and nodded. "You are carrying my child. And-"

"Twins." Mai interrupted. Naru's eyes widened in surprise. "A girl and a boy." Mai went on. Naru's surprised expression turned to a happy expression. "Mai, my name Oliver Davis, but here I go by Kazuya Shibuya. You call me Naru. You work as my assistant in a company called Shibuya Psychic Research. But don't worry about that right now, just get better."

"Don't leave me." Mai might not remember him but she didn't want him to leave. It touched Naru that she wanted him right next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

_**There you are. Another chapter.**_

_**Bye for now. Hopefully you won't have to wait for another chapter.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A note: Mai and Naru don't live together. Their romantic relationship has just begun. Naru only went to Mai's apartment because it was closer to the hospital than his house or the office.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Twins... They were unexpected. But Naru will make sure that they will be wanted and loved. But Naru had pictured that he and Mai would have children when they were older. But the twins are here now and that was fine with him.

And it was fine with Mai as well... Over the next few days Mai got stronger, though she hasn't gotten her memories back yet. She has moved out of the ICU and in to a normal room. One day Naru went to see her and he heard her talk to her belly. It was a sign that she wanted the twins as well. But they need to make the decision together.

"Mai." Naru said as he entered her room. Mai smiled up at him in greeting. "Hello." She said. "Mai we need to talk about the twins... What are we going to do? I mean we are too young to have children..."

Mai nodded, "I know. But I want them..." Naru nodded. "I want them as well. But can we raise them at our age?"

"I want to try." Mai said. "I want to try as well. I can't bare to think about someone else raising our children." Naru admitted. "Neither can I."

"That's settled then, we are keeping the babies. Now to tell my parents..." Naru shivered in the thought of what his parents would say. "Can you not tell them yet, giving that I hardly remember you. When I got pregnant...?"

Naru nodded in understanding. "I won't." Just then the doctor came in. "I'm sorry for bothering you but I have some good news. Taniyama-san, you can go home in a few days." The doctor said. "Thank you doctor." Mai said with a smile. "I will be back with the ultra sound so you can see your twins for the first time." This time both and Mai and smiled at the doctor.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with the machine. "Okay, can you lift your shirt up so I can put this cream on you?" The doctor asked. Mai lifted her shirt to reveal her belly.

Mai gasped when the cream landed on her belly. "It's cold." She said, laughing. The doctor searched for the twins. "Ah there they are. Hear their heart beats?"

They did hear it. "And is a head and another head. Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asked. Mai and Naru smiled at him and Mai said, "We already know. A girl and a boy."

The doctor was speechless. "My girlfriend has ESP." Naru explained. "Ah, that explains it. That will help her gain her memories." The doctor sounds like he knows about ESP. The doctor noticed the look on Naru's face. "I had experience with the ability. Can't say it was pleasant. Don't want to deal with it again."

"Well Doctor, there different types of ESP. And it's not the ability itself but the person who has ESP. Some people can't even control it."

"I don't have a problem with the people who have the ability, I'm just scared of the ability." The doctor sounded like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, I'll print out a picture for you."

A few hours later Naru left to let Mai rest from all of the excitement. Naru went back to his apartment and just stared at the picture of his children. Mai has been in the hospital for a month so she one month in to her pregnancy. Well that's what the doctor said.

Lin came home and found Naru sitting on the lounge. "How is Mai?" Lin asked as he sat down next to Mai and saw the picture of the twins. "Mai can leave the hospital in a few days. She is getting a lot better physically, but she still doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember when our babies were conceived. But all that doesn't matter at the moment. She is getting better." Naru said.

"May I see?" Lin asked. Naru handed him the picture. "They are real aren't they?" Naru asked his best friend. Lin smiled at him. "They are real. They are there clear as day." Lin noticed the look on Naru's face.

"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father. Mai and I are going to be parents." Naru said in gasps. He finally realised the he was going to be a father. "I was like this when Madoka told me that she was pregnant. But when Isaac arrived I was over the moon. It really didn't kick in until I was holding him for the first time."

"Do you get over it?" Naru couldn't help but ask. Lin shook his head. "No." He said simply. "I take it that you are keeping the babies." Lin stated. "Yes. We want them. I was wondering if you would be their godfather."

Lin smiled again and nodded. "I'd be honoured to be their godfather. Who is going to be their godmother?"

"I'm going to leave that to Mai. When she gains her memory back." Naru said. "I think that Ayako-san should be godmother because she can provide for the children and she is a doctor." Lin suggested. Naru nodded. "I was thinking that."

Three days later Naru picked Mai up from the hospital and took her home. She couldn't find where things were. And that made her frustrated with herself. "Mai, the doctor said to stay calm for the babies." Naru said and Mai nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" Mai asked. Mai was surprised by how much she needs this man even though she can't remember him. "I'll never leave you or our children." Naru replied as he led her to the lounge room and on to a lounge chair. "I'll get you a drink and something to eat."

Naru got her a glass of orange juice and a sandwich then made himself a cup of tea. After she finished her lunch she fell asleep and Naru turned on the news. He pulled Mai in to his embrace and pressed his lips in to her hair and whispered, "I love you." And he rested his hands on her stomach.

Lin went up the stairs of Mai's apartment building. He knocked on her door and Naru answered it. "How is she?" Lin asked as Naru gave him a mug full of hot coffee.

"She got frustrated when she couldn't find anything and it's her first day back home." Naru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can stay in the spare room with Isaac. Madoka had a high school reunion so it's just me and Isaac for the weekend. Madoka is also catching up with some friends."

"Thank you. That will help." Naru sighed in relief. Naru had never said it but he is grateful to have a good friend like Lin.

Lin went home to pack a few hours later. "Isaac and I are going to stay with Mai and Naru for the weekend." Lin said to Madoka when he got home. "Good idea. Well I better go. Give Mai my love." Madoka gave Lin a kiss and then hugged Isaac and kissed him on the cheek.

When she was gone Lin went in Isaac's room he pack a few nappies, shirts, and pants, a bottle and some toys. Then went back in to the lounge room where Isaac was playing. "Okay come on buddy, we are going to Mai's house."

"Ma?" Isaac asked looking up at his father. When Isaac says Ma he means Mai. "Yes, come on buddy." Lin picked Isaac up and locked the door behind him.

They arrived at the apartment and Isaac looked for Mai. When he couldn't find her he went to Naru and asked, "Ma?" "She is asleep right now, bud. Do you want to go and have a nap with her?" Naru replied. Isaac nodded and went in to the bedroom.

Naru watched Isaac climb on to the bed and crawled slowly up to Mai and curled up in to her side and instantly fell asleep. Naru pictured his son curled up next to his mother like that. And that made Naru smile for the first time in a long time.

_**I'm so sorry for not updating. **_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is another chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read then review**_

Ayako, Masako and Madoka took Mai shopping for baby cloths and things needed for the baby. Naru wanted to get the cot with Mai so he went with them. But while the girls went cloths shopping Naru went in to the book store.

An hour later Mai found Naru and they found two perfect cots one white and one pink. But there was no point of setting it up because the nursery wasn't ready.

Mai was in her fifth month of her pregnancy and Mai and Naru were painting the twin's room. In the three months of her pregnancy Mai and Naru moved in to a house. And the nursery is right next to their bedroom so Mai and Naru can reach them.

Mai was on the ladder painting the wall and Naru was keeping one eye on the job and the other on Mai. Then something wet landed on his nose. It was paint. Mai had flickered some paint on him. He looked up to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, it's on honey." Naru said as helped her down and he flicked his brush at her and that's when the paint war began. They ended up on the floor with Naru half on top. "I surrender. You win." Mai laughed. Naru grinned and then her eyes met his

Naru wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. But she hasn't gotten her memory of him back. "Mai, I want to kiss you." He said gently and Mai nodded. Naru leaned down and gently covered her mouth with his.

Suddenly it all came back to her. This is the man she loves and has loved for nearly three years. She remembered when the twins were conceived. She remembers when he confessed to her, she remembers when they first kissed and when they first met.

When Naru pulled back he saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Naru." She said in her old self. "Naru, I love you. And it took me a long time to remember. Oh Naru, I'm so sorry. The pain you must have gone through must've been terrible."

Naru stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Mai, just knowing that you are alive and well and that our children safe and healthy is just fine with me."

"We were both stupid that time we forgot to use protection." Mai said rubbing her belly. Naru placed a hand over hers. "I don't regret it." Naru whispered. Mai smiled at him. "Neither do I."

"Do you remember the rest of the gang?" Naru asked. Mai nodded and hugged him. It felt wonderful to be back. Naru kissed her again. But before it could go any further there was a knock on the door. Naru groaned in to her neck and got up and helped Mai up then went to answer the door.

It was Ayako. "She remembers everything. You better give her a check up." Naru said in greeting. Ayako nodded and went over to Mai.

"How did she get her memories back?" Ayako asked as she went into the nursery. "That is private, thank you." Naru said.

Ayako grinned at him, knowing how. "Hey Mai." Ayako said as she entered the nursery. "Ayako." Mai smiled and put her paint brush just in time before Ayako gently pulled her in to a hug.

Ayako checked Mai over while Naru called the others. "She has her memory back." He said to Lin. "Come on over." He added then hung up.

Soon everyone was here. And they had a little celebration. Later in the night Naru took Mai out on to the balcony and closed the certain and then the door. He then turned back to Mai and pulled her in to his arms and kissed her, his hands stroking her stomach where their twins rested.

Naru pulled away and stared down at his hands with a smile. "I can't believe that we are going to be parents." He whispered. "I can't either. We are so young to be parents." Mai replied.

"We have the others with us. I have to tell my parents soon but before that I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Mai?" Naru asked as he got on to one knee.

Mai stared at him in shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes were as wide as a watermelon. "Yes. I'll marry you." Naru grinned and took out a small box. "I got this back in London. I was going to ask you when I came back to Japan, but then the accident..." Naru stopped and placed the ring on Mai's ring finger and stood up. Naru and Mai ignored the cheers coming from inside.

"We'll get married after the twins are born. Tomorrow I'll call my parents and tell them. My mother will be thrilled. Ever since I turned eighteen mother had kept on asking if I was going to get married and have children." Naru shivered in fear at the memory. "Then my parents will want to meet you." Naru warned her. "That's fine with me. Remember I am an orphan without any blood family." Mai didn't need to continue that sentence because Naru knew what she meant. He placed his hands back on to her belly. "You have now."

After a while Mai and Naru went back inside. The girls hovered over Mai to get a look at the ring. The ring was silver with a diamond in the centre and small diamonds around it. "Naru, it's beautiful." Madoka said in a breathless tone and the others nodded in agreement.

After another hour Mai was getting tired so Naru got up and tugged on her hand to get her to stand up. "If you will excuse us, we will retire for the night. I expect you all at the office at eight o'clock tomorrow morning to the appointment tomorrow at nine. You are all welcome to stay the night, since there is plenty of room."

The gang bid Mai and Naru a good night. And stayed up for another hour or so before either going home or went to a spare room to stay the night.

Mai woke up to find the spot next to her empty. Normally Naru would be laying there next to her, curled up around her with his hands on their children but not today. Mai got up, put on her robe and went in to the nursery, where Naru and Lin were painting. "We know that you want to put the cots." Naru said. And they were nearly done as well. They only had one wall to do.

"Madoka is in the kitchen making breakfast with Isaac." Lin said with a small smile. Mai nodded and went in to the kitchen to help Madoka.

The room was done Mai and Naru put the cots up while Lin and Madoka watched. "Remember when we were expecting Isaac?" Lin asked. Madoka smiled up at him and nodded. Lin took her hand and led her to the room they stayed in the night before and asked in a gentle voice.

"Do you want to try for another baby?" Lin placed his forehead against hers.

_**What do you think?**_

_**What will Madoka's answer be? Yes or No?**_

_**You'll have to wait and find out.**_

_**Oh and Mai and Naru's new house has five rooms and is a three story house.**_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I'm not going to say anything so let's get on with the chapter shell we?**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"Yes. I would like to try for another baby. But what brought this on may I ask?" Madoka said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Is it because of Naru and Mai?" She then asked.

"Them and Isaac. Isaac asked me if he was going to have a younger brother or sister, I asked him if he wanted a brother or sister and he nodded. Isaac wants a brother or sister to play with. I told him he will have Uncle Naru's babies to play with and he said, 'I want a brother or sister. And you know that I can't refuse that boy. And it gives me an excuse to touch you again." Lin whispered the last part in her ear.

"Honey, you don't need an excuse to touch me. All you need to do is ask and you already have." Madoka whispered huskily in his ear which made him groan in pleasure. He walked her backwards to the bed. He then pushed her on to the bed and she bounced on impact. Lin landed on top of her, making her giggle.

Soon the room was filled with their groans and moans of pleasure. Luckily for them the house is sound proof.

_***Break***_

"Naru, wake up." Mai whispered urgently. She was shaking her boyfriend up. Naru groaned and rolled over to face her. "what is it?" He asked sleepily. His eyes weren't open so he didn't see Mai panting real heavily.

"I'm in labour." She whispered. "WHAT? The twins aren't due for another week." Naru shot out of bed and went over to her side, lifted the blanket and sure enough it was wet. "Tell them that not me." Mai growled and then screamed. "Hang on Mai, I'll get the bag. Just breathe."

Naru went in to the lounge room and got the baby bag and knocked on Lin's door franticly. Lin answered. He had no shirt on and his hair was all messy from sleep, and Madoka clutching it at one point.

" What's wrong Naru?" Lin asked. "Mai is in labour. Get the van ready." Naru said as he ran back to Mai.

They made it to the hospital in just five minutes. (They live close to a hospital and they drove.)

Ayako ran up to them and sat Mai in a wheel chair. "The twins are not due-" Ayako started to say something but Mai said with a growl. "If one more person says that they are not due for another week I will strangle them." She said each word after a groan.

"Naru said it, Lin said it, Madoka said it now you." Mai explained. Lin, Madoka and Isaac waited for the rest to come.

"Okay Mai, get ready to push. Push." Ayako was at Mai's feet, ready to catch the first baby. Naru was holding Mai's hand and whispering soft encouraging words.

Mai pushed and stopped for a breath and then pushed again. And then she heard one of her children cry. "A boy. A healthy baby boy." Ayako said with a smile. She handed the baby to the awaiting nurse and then went back to catch the girl.

"Okay Mai, push."

It wasn't long before their daughter was born. Both babies were washed and wrapped up safe and warm and in their parent's arms. Ayako checked Mai over and then left the new parents alone with their children.

Mai fed them and they suckled greedily. The twins Gene and Adanya had that intelligent look about them. Mai and Naru couldn't put their fingers on it. Anyway the twins godparents came in to see them.

"Congratulations." Lin said, shaking Naru's hand and Naru grinned like a complete idiot. No one could blame him. He is a new father and he was a proud one at that. "Adanya is just beautiful." Ayako said. She might have caught them when they came out in to the world but they hadn't been cleaned and dressed.

Naru placed Marus in his godfather's arms. "Gene is handsome." Lin said. One by one the rest of the team got to see the twin and their proud parents. "Mai, I want to keep you overnight for observation. Once you and the twins get the all clear you can go home." Ayako said and Mai nodded.

All day Naru was with the twins and Mai. Until Mai ordered him to go home and get some rest. Otherwise he will be sleeping on the couch when she returns. That night Naru ate some dinner watched the news and went over some old cases and some possible cases.

When he noticed that it was nearly midnight he went to bed and straight to sleep. The next thing he knew he was in the nursery in the hospital where the twins were sleeping. Mai was humming to them softly and right next to her was Gene who looked up and smiled when he saw Naru there.

"Congratulations, my dear brother. You have a beautiful family." Naru smiled at him in response and went over to him and hugged him. "And thank you for naming my nephew after me. There is something you should know about the twins."

_Ah there had to be a reason why he was here in our dreams._ Naru thought. "What is it?" Mai asked. "Gene and Adanya are going to be like me and Naru. Adanya will have Naru's abilities and Gene will have mine."

Naru nodded as he looked down at Adanya. "We should ask Lin to help them when they are older." Mai said and Naru and his twin nodded at the same time. "Good idea." Gene said. "And let's call little Gene GJ for Gene junior." Mai added. "Another good idea. And Naru after all these years you have been calling her an idiot." Gene joked. Then the twins began to fade. "Huh oh, looks like they are waking up and they will be hungry. See ya later Gene." Mai said, standing up to give Gene a hug and quickly giving Naru a kiss. "See you in the morning." She said to him and he nodded and she then disappeared.

Leaving Naru and Gene alone. "I wish you were there for the birth." Naru whispered after a minute of silence. "Noll, I was there. I am watching over you and everyone else. You just can't see me." Gene said with a smile.

"I almost forgot something else. Adanya and GJ will also have ESP like their mother. And just to let you know."

"You will be there for them like you were for Mai, right?" Naru asked hoping that his twin will guide GJ and Adanya.

"No, I can't. I'm Mai's guide. I'm sorry Noll, I don't make the rules." Gene added the last part when he noticed Naru's look of anger.

"But I know who will be their guide. Come on out. Meet the twin's father." Two figures appeared from nowhere.

"Hello, my name is Sadrian Taniyama and this is Anya Taniyama. We are Mai's parents." One of the figures said and it made Naru speechless.

He is with Mai's parents.

_**The twins are here.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**The reaction of Naru's parents will be in the next chapter in a flash back.**_

_**Until then... Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is another chapter folks. **_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Naru stared at Mai's parents. Mai looks like her father who had brown hair and brown eyes. Her mother had brown hair as well but she had green eyes.

"We wanted to thank you for helping Mai. She was so depressed about me passing away." Mai's mother said. "She looked okay. Happy and Cheerful." Naru said as he pictured a park bench and it appeared. Naru sat down with Mai's parents.

"It was all an act. She was very good at hiding her true feelings from me. Mai and I were very close. She called me her best friend in front of her school friends. If she was with her friends and she was going to be late she would call me and tell me. Where ever I went she went. When Sadrian pasted away from cancer I was all she had and she was all I had. Then I found out that I had breast cancer and it was too late to do anything she wouldn't speak to anyone for a very long time. She would only speak to me."

Naru bent his head to hide his tears. "Mai... When I first met her I liked her. When she confessed to me that she loves me I rejected it because I thought that she was in love with Gene. I realised that Mai had been rejected by couples wanting to adopt. But the couples wanted to adopt babies not thirteen year olds. She got fostered but that was about it."

Mai's mother nodded sadly, "we know, we saw. We felt hopeless, we couldn't do anything for our little girl."

"I have hurt her in the past..." Naru said as he remembered the past. Sadrian placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't dwell on the past; you just have to move on. You have children to take care of. And now Mai has a family not just you and the twins, but SPR as well. I like that man Mai calls Bou-san."

Naru chuckled, "Houshou Takigawa, a former Monk. They are like brother and sister, sometimes a father and daughter. He is very protective of Mai."

"Tell us about the SPR team." Sadrian sat down. "There is Kou-jo Lin. He is Chinese and he practices Chinese sorcery and our childhood friend. He will protect Mai with everything he has. There is John Brown from Australia, he is a priest. There is Yasuhara Osamu, he is one of my researchers, and he is quite a character. He is university student. He is like a brother to Mai, always teasing her.

There is Ayako Matsuzaki, she is a sister figure to Mai and sometimes a mother figure. Ayako is a doctor and fusses over her when she is injured, and she is a Miko. And there is Masako Hara, is a well known medium, she is a sister to Mai and a good friend. And then there is Madoka Mori, she is a mother figure to everyone. She is my Mentor, she also taught me how to ghost hunt. And Lin's wife. And Madoka is also my other researcher. We all love Mai." Naru could feel himself waking up.

"We know. Wake up and be with your children. Treasure them with everything you have." Sadrian said. "I have treasured them for nine months. I'm not going to stop. I will treasure them and their mother forever."

Mai's parents smiled and stood up. "Tell Mai we love her and are very proud of her and we are watching over her and her children."

"She'll want you to move on." It was true she would. "Tell her that we were brought here to watch over her and the twins. Go your son is calling you."

_My son._ Naru grinned at the thought. With a final handshake and a hug from his twin Naru vanished.

He woke up, got up and got dressed and went to the hospital. On the way to Mai's room he bumped in to Ayako, "Ah Naru, bright and early aren't you. Listen I just told Mai that she and the twins can go home today after I do another check up."

That was the best news he heard so far. "Thank you Ayako for everything and delivering the twins." Naru said as he held out his hand for her to shake. "My pleasure Naru." Ayako said with a smile as she shook his hand. "Go to Mai and your children. I have been working most of the night and I want to give the twins a final exam before I go home."

Naru nodded and went to Mai who was feeding the twins. Naru went over to her and gave her a kiss. "I have something to tell you. But I'll wait until GJ and Adanya are full." He wanted to watch his children suckle.

When GJ and Adanya were full and were asleep, Naru climbed on to the bed next to Mai and wrapped his arms around her. "I had a dream last night. Gene was there and he had some friends with him."

"Did you know them?" Mai whispered in his chest. "No, but you did. Mai they were your parents..." Naru went on to explain what happened in dream.

"Mai, your parents love you and they are very proud of you." Naru finished. Mai let out a sob and Naru pulled her closer to his chest let her cry. "I miss them so much." She sobbed. "They have been watching over you for a very long time. And now they are going to help GJ and Adanya."

Mai cried herself to sleep. Ayako came in and Naru placed a finger to his lips. Ayako saw that Mai was asleep and nodded, "I'm just going to give the twins their last check over and then you can take Mai and your babies' home." Ayako whispered for only Naru to hear. Naru nodded and Ayako took the twins in to the exam room.

They came back with a big red tick. "They can go home. Now I just want to check on Mai." Ayako said. Naru didn't like waking Mai when she was sleeping peacefully, but Naru wants to take her and their children home. "Mai, wake up." He gently shook her awake.

Mai opened her eyes. "Ayako needs to give you a check over before you can go home." Naru said gently. Mai nodded and sat up to let Naru go to GJ and Adanya.

Soon Mai got the all clear and Mai, Naru, GJ and Adanya went home. Naru moved the cots in to his and Mai's bedroom.

"He's a first time father, give him some slack." Mai snapped at Yasu who made a joke about it when Mai told him when they had a coffee.

"I'm sorry. That was low of me. So are you going back to school?" Yasu asked as he took a sip. "No, I'm being home schooled by one of my teachers. The principal arranged so she can come and teach me while someone else takes over her normal class at school. She seems happy to do it because she said that it will be nice to be out of that noisy classroom." Mai replied.

"The other students will notice that you are not in school..." Yasu said. "I work at SPR. I'm hardly there anyway." Mai shrugged. "They'll think I'm working." She added.

While Mai was having coffee with Yasu, Naru was at the airport waiting for his parents to arrive from England. Naru had the twins with him.

Naru was dreading this day. "Well, they have a right to see their son and grandchildren." Mai told him the night before.

Naru sighed. He had to admit he was glad that his parents are coming to stay until after the wedding. He loves his children but he is scared as hell...

Naru remembers his parents reaction when he told them about Mai and the twins...

_The day after he asked Mai to marry him Naru called his parents. "Hello?" Of course his mother answered the phone. "Mother, it's me." Naru said. His mother squealed in to the phone. "Martin, Oliver is on the phone." "Hello honey how are you?" His mother asked overly excited. 'Great, I'm going to be deaf by the time I hang up.' Naru thought as winced at his mother's squeal. "I'm fine mother, how are you and father?" Naru replied._

"_We are good, but we feel even better that you called." Luella said. "That's great, mother is father with you?" Naru asked. "Yes he is. He's waiting to speak to you."Luella answered. "Can you put the phone on speaker, I have a couple of thing that I need to tell you..."_

"_Okay, you're on speaker."Luella said after a few seconds of silence. "Hello father." Naru said. "Hello son, it's good to hear from you. Your mother said that you have a couple of things to tell us. What is it"_

"_I'm getting married." Naru said simply. "Oh my goodness. My son is getting married, who is the lucky girl?" Luella asked. "Mai Taniyama. Lin told you about her."_

"_Congratulations, my boy. What is the other thing you need to tell us?" "Mai is expecting." Naru said, "Expecting what, honey?" Luella asked. "Our first child. Mother, father, Mai is pregnant."_

_Luella and Martin screamed at the same time, "WHAT?"_

_Naru went on to explain what happened. His parents took it rather well, considering that their teenage son said that he was going to be a father. They congratulated him and Mai._

_After they hung up Naru checked if he still hear._

And just last night Naru told his parents that Mai had twins. And now they are on the plane on the way to see Mai and meet the twins.

And help plan the wedding. Naru threatened Madoka, Ayako and his mother that if they go overboard, he and Mai will elope and the expression on their faces was priceless.

_**I'm sorry for not updating but this chapter was hard to write.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh and this is the third last chapter. I'm sorry.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't been well. But I'm alright now.**_

_**I'm sorry to tell you this but this will be the last chapter for Dreaming of you. Mai and Naru are married and have two children and they are together.**_

_**So here is one last dream...**_

_**Three years later**_

Naru sighed in annoyance. He was in London on behalf of his father who was in another meeting. Naru is London for family gathering. Naru couldn't bring his family is because the twins have a doctors appointment so Mai and the twins couldn't make it. And also Mai has to keep the office open with the help of Madoka and the team.

"There he is. Oliver, can you come here?" His mother called out. It looks like she wants to introduce him to someone. Naru sighed and went over to her.

"Mr and Mrs Mathews, this is my son Oliver." Luella said. "Pleasure." Oliver said, shaking hands with the couple. Mrs Mathews smiled at him. Naru knew that smile. Mr and Mrs Mathews had a daughter about his age and Mrs Mathews will try and get him together with her daughter.

To show her that he is married he ran his left hand threw his hair. And it worked. Her smile vanished. "Are you married?" Mrs Mathews asked, with a fake smile. "Yes, I have been for two years. And we have twins, a girl and a boy." Naru smiled at the mention of his family back in Japan.

"Oh really where are they?"Mr. Mathews asked. His smile was real. "Japan, I have an office in Tokyo. They couldn't make it because the twins have a doctors appointment and my wife is keeping the office open for me until I return. My wife is a sensitive medium, she has ESP. And her powers a growing."

"What a shame. Maybe next time." Mr. Mathews said. Naru only nodded in reply. "Where is your business?" Naru asked him. "New York." Mr. Mathews replied. Soon Naru and Mr Mathews got in to a conversation. Naru noticed that Mrs Mathews stomped off. When she was gone Mr Mathews whispered, "I'm sorry about my wife. She is a big fan of yours and she had this idea of setting you up with our daughter, Lilly."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mean to be rude but I need to get back to my family." "Of course. If you don't mind me asking, how old are your children?"

"Three. I got married three months after they were born." Mr Mathews smiled and nodded. "I have a two year old son and I can't stand being away from him to long."

"It feels like your missing out on something in their lives." Naru said and Mr Mathews nodded. "Go back to your family. I'm planning to visit Tokyo next month. Just me."

Naru wrote down the SPR address and handed it to him. Come by the office when you have free time." Naru said and with a final shake of hands Naru went to find his mother and kissed her cheek, and gave her hug and left with Lin right behind him.

_Naru fell asleep on the plane and when he opened his eyes he was in his room and Mai was there naked under the sheets._

_Naru growled and leaped in to the bed and landed on top of her. Mai giggled and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. "I'm on my way home." He managed to say before he lost himself in complete bliss..._

_His lips traveled across her cheek and to her ear where he nipped on her ear and then went down her neck and back up again and then placing his lips back to hers. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it. Mai's hands wondered over his chest and rubbed his back. Naru could stand it any longer. He closed his eyes and then his shoes,socks and pants was gone soon he was naked under the covers with his wife. And without waiting for permission he entered her making her gasp in surprise. He groaned in pleasure. This might be a dream but it felt real._

_Naru rolled on to his back, panting hard and heavily. He and Mai closed their eyes and woke up._

Naru woke up just as the plane landed. When Naru got home back to his family it was in the middle of the night. He put his bags down near the stair case and snuck in to the twins room, and saw that they were sleeping peacefully. Naru smiled and kissed their heads lightly and snuck in to his bedroom where Mai was asleep. Naru grinned and slid out of his cloths and put on his pajama bottoms and slid under the covers and pressed against his wife's back and kissed her neck, like he did in his dreams.

Naru ran his hands up her thighs and noticed that she was only wearing a shirt and underwear. That turned him on. Mai turned and caught his lips with hers. "It might have been only a week but I missed you and the twins." Naru whispered. "We missed you too."

Naru woke up the next day and automatically reached for Mai but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around and saw her standing there in a bathrobe, with two steaming hot mugs, one in each hand. "Morning." She said in a sexy morning voice. Naru smiled and took the offered tea and said, "Morning. What time is it?"

"Six o'clock. The twins a still asleep but they will be awake soon." Mai replied as she got back in to bed. "Lin is in there with them, bottles at the ready." Mai added. Naru chuckled and took another sip. "Madoka also rang and said that she can take care of the office today so you can rest. Lin told us that you had a busy week." Naru nodded. "How did the twins appointment go on Wednesday?" He asked. "Good. GJ and Adanya are healthy three year olds. They show a lot of intelligence for three year olds."

Naru grinned. "They get that from me." Naru said that just to get Mai riled up. "Excuse me, but I have an IQ of 160 thank you very much." Mai defended herself.

"I forgot about that." Naru said.

Mai and Naru spent the day with GJ and Adanya. But the next day after that the twins were allowed on their first case.

Mai walked in with GJ in her arms and Naru walked in behind her with Adanya in his arms. Yasu jumped up and greeted them. "Your eight-thirty appointment is here." Yasu said and Naru nodded and Mai went to get her note pad and pen and Naru got his black folder out his briefcase with one hand and sat down, Lin sat down with his laptop.

"My name is Iyu Taru..." The client went on to explain what happened and when he was finished, Naru excepted the case. "Yasu, called the others and tell them to come to the office tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. Sir, expect us about eight o'clock and we'll need a large room for our base and five rooms to sleep in." Iyu nodded and shook his hand, "thank you."

They would have left straight away and met the others there but the rest of the gang were at the other side of the city and there so they need today to get back.

Naru went in to his office where Yasu had put GJ and Adanya who were playing with their toys. "Dad, dad, dad."GJ got up and went straight to Naru and gave him a toy block. "Thank you." Naru took the block and gave it back. GJ went back to his sister and Naru went to his desk.

At lunch time Mai came in with sandwich wedges for the twins and a cut up banana. Mai placed a whole sandwich to Naru and a whole banana. After lunch the twins took their nap. slept curled up against Mai's side and was Adanya curled up in Naru's side. Naru had his black folder out. As he read the contents of the folder he was gently stroking Adanya's hair.

Lin and Madoka watched the young family with a smile. "You know it's still hard to see Naru as a father." Yasu joked as he came in with tea. Naru glared at him. Mai leaned over and kissed Naru's cheek.

"You are a wonderful father." She whispered, making Naru smiled and caught her lips with his.

Things were perfect.

_**There is the last chapter.**_

_**And again I'm sorry for not updating.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**So long for now.**_


End file.
